Je ne t'entends plus
by Elava
Summary: Une song fic, avec larsen de Zazie. [...]Tu me regardes, estce de la haine dans tes yeux ? Je vis à présent mes journées sans être là.Ils sont tous tellement stupidement heureux, ils ne peuvent pas savoir combien je les envie.[...]


Coucou !!

Je sais…je ne devrais pas écrire d'autre fic, mais terminer celle déjà commencer…

Mais-heu !!!

De toute façon, c'est un chapitre unique, une petite song fic un peu…euh…cucul ?

J'avais envie de l'écrire !!!

La chanson, c'est Larsen de Zazie, et les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à JK Rowling.

C'est un peu triste…Enfin, c'est **sensé** être triste…. Je sais, je suis sadique. *grand sourire*

Bonne lecture !!!!

**Je ne t'entends plus**

**_Larsen_**

_Le réveil  
Tous les matins c'est pareil  
Je ne l'entends pas,  
C'est comme ça  
C'est comme  
Tous ces bruits que tu fais courir sur moi  
Ca ne m'atteint pas  
C'est mieux comme ça  
Tant qu'on se parlera sur ce ton  
Je ferai baisser le son..._

Tu me regardes, est-ce de la haine dans tes yeux ? J'en frissonne.  Je fais des choses qui ne te plaise pas, tu as commencé par hurler, mais maintenant, ces regards chargés de dégoûts qui me sont destinés me font encore plus mal que des soirées à se disputer….

Je vis à présent mes journées comme sans être là, je marche comme un robot, je vais travailler, je rentre le soir, tous ça sans jamais me rendre compte.

Je n'entends plus rien, je ne fais plus attention à rien.

  
  
_Sourd, on devient sourd  
Toutes ces sirènes dans nos cours  
Ca nous gêne  
On a beau changer de chaîne  
Lourd, le coeur est lourd  
Toutes ces alarmes à l'amour  
Ca larsen  
Il faut qu'on reprenne forme humaine...  
  
_

Ils sont tous tellement stupidement heureux, ils ne peuvent pas savoir combien je les envies… 

Parfois tu pars le soir, et même si tu ne le dis pas, je sais très bien ou tu vas. Et que peut-être tu ne reviendras pas.  La vie, les misérables, les pauvres, même les elfes de maisons peuvent la goutter chaque jours ! 

Pourquoi pas moi ? Je vis dans le luxe, j'ai tous ce dont je pourrais avoir envie… Mais maintenant, j'existe à reculons, je t'entends plus parler, tes sourires hypocrites aux gens du ministère, je ne les vois plus….

Je m'enfonce chaque jours un peu plus dans mes souvenirs, rêves et espoirs du passé.

Peut-être, peut-être…

Je ne suis maintenant que grâce à ce que j'ai été.

  
_La radio  
Tous les journaux, c'est pareil  
On ne s'entend pas  
Dans ce monde là  
Ca sonne  
Téléphone mais je fais la sourde oreille  
Je ne réponds pas  
Ca sert à quoi  
Tant qu'on se parlera sur ce ton  
Je ferai baisser le son..._

Me souriras-tu un jour comme avant ? Me prendrais tu par la main, le sourie malicieux, près à enfoncer ces êtres que tu méprisais tant avec ironique et rires, en ma compagnie ? Je suis maintenant de l'autre côté de la barrière, celle  qu'il faut enfoncer dans la glaise, mais plus rien ne m'atteint…

Tes regards noirs et tes remarques sarcastiques me blessent depuis trop longtemps maintenant…

J'en ai assez… Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, tu me frappes. Tu n'as jamais pu supporter les larmes, tu ne pleures jamais, toi… Et moi, prenant exemple sur toi, je n'ai que trop attendu pour exprimer mon amertume.  
  
_Sourd on devient sourd  
Toutes ces sirènes dans nos cours  
Ca nous gêne  
On a beau changer de chaîne  
Lourd, le coeur est lourd  
Toutes ces alarmes à l'amour  
Ca larsen  
Regarde où ça nous mène  
Sourd, on reste sourd  
Il suffit qu'un peu d'amour  
Nous revienne  
Pour qu'on reprenne forme humaine..._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je pleure à présent librement, je cris ma peine, mon fils me regarde avec compassion mais mépris. Au secours !!! Ne t'en vas pas !!! Tu me tournes le dos.

Ou est donc passer ton amour ? Le temps se charge t-il toujours des sentiments avec autant de froide indifférence ? 

Je suis seule à présent, mes larmes sèchent, je ne ressens même plus de douleur… Je ne ressens plus rien, plus rien du tout…

Je vais continuer comme avant…

 Indifférente, froide, somptueuse, tarie de l'intérieur, morte.

  
  
_Je garde les images sans le son  
Tu devrais changer de ton  
Nos silences sont plus beaux  
Que nos assauts  
Pourquoi nous tailler l'âme au couteau..._

Une vie en sourdine, c'est la mienne.

Je suis une façade, une vitrine. Je me laisse emporter comme une vieille feuille séchée par le soleil contre le vent.

Pourquoi continuer comme cela, puisque ça peut finir ?

  
  
_Sourd, on devient sourd  
Toutes ces sirènes dans nos cours  
Ca nous gêne  
On a beau changer de chaîne  
Lourd, le coeur est lourd  
Toutes ces alarmes à l'amour  
Ca larsen  
Regarde où ça nous mène...  
  
_

Un si magnifique poignard… Jamais souillé par du sang humain…Pas encore…Regarde donc où j'en suis. Me comprendras-tu ? Seras-tu furieux ? Ou alors regarderas-tu mon corps avec un froid mépris… Je suis déjà morte, cette vie, je la vois à travers du papier calque…

Absente…

 Ca fait des années que je ne suis plus là.

Je t'ai déjà dit au revoir. Quand je l'ai vu avec toi dans notre lit.

  
_Sourd, on reste sourd  
Tous ces appels au secours  
Ca larsen  
Reprenons forme humaine  
Sourd, fais pas le sourd  
Je te jure que l'amour en vaut la peine  
Mais laisse ta main dans la mienne._

Cela fait du bien. Je ressens la douleur, mais je me sens peu à peu envahit d'une douce torpeur…

Oui…Une vive douleur… Et mon âme qui me quitte peu à peu, formant une flaque écarlate autours de mon corps.

_Mère !

Draco. 

Je souris. Tout est pour le mieux, maintenant…

Je suis somnolente…tout est de plus en plus noir.

J'essuie, juste avant de m'enfoncer dans un sombre brouillard, une larme rouge, sur la joue de mon enfant.

 FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimez !!!

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous en avez pensé….Si vous plait…

Ca me ferait vraiment très très plaisir !

Bah, bysous quand même ! 

Elava La Lyncantrope


End file.
